A control system is usually provided for shifting the transmission of a machine. The control is set to automatically upshift or downshift the transmission at a predetermined machine speed and also performs a directional shift when such a change is required by the operator. One of the problems associated with such an automatic system is that performing a directional shift from a speed range in one direction to a the same speed range in the opposite direction at higher speeds could result in the operator feeling a jerk or jolt and the machine transmission could be damaged.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.